


vacation

by kewlwhore



Category: Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Shower Sex, beach, summer vacay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwhore/pseuds/kewlwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you were in a beach resort with your best friend, celebrating your friendsary. you saw seb there and your bestfriend has been pushing you to talk to him all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a sequel

"(y/n!)" you heard your bestfriend call you from the shore. she looked hot and dazzling. as usual.

you lifted your head and removed your sun glasses. 

"what?" you said as she walks towards you.

"let's eat." she said, sitting beside you.

"jfc. i thought something happened." you stood up and followed her in the resto.

 

you took plates and you and (y/bff's/n) gathered food from the buffet. it was all quiet and calm for you but you noticed someone familiar. you dropped your plate in shock. he walked towards you and helped you pick the broken pieces up. 

'"i-i-'m sorry." you apologized. it's sebastian stan. you were still in shock. you cut yourself as you picked the broken pieces up.

"no, i'm sorry." he took your hand and takes a look at your wound.

"what?" you asked, dumb founded. 

"nothing." he said. wiping the blood from your wound.

you made your way back to the hotel room, leavng (y/bff's/n) to eat. you were so embarrassed of what happened. in front of sebastian stan. you dropped your plate along wt your jaw. you stood there as he walked towards you. you feel so dumb for acting like that. you cried because you acted so stupid in front of your idol. the person you loved even f he didn't. you overthink and you fell asleep. 

-

you felt a hand shaking your shoulders. you opened your eyes and saw (y/bff's/n).

"you okay?" she asked. tugging a strip of hair behind your ear

"yea." you said. giving her a wry smile. "what time is it?" you asked

"10pm" she answered. "Come on, get up." she ordered.

"why?" you snuggled your pillow. 

"let's go to the beach" she gave you the look she makes everytime she sees someone she likes to flirt with.

"okay, okay." you whined and stood up. you saw a paper bag at the chair "whose bikinis are these?" you asked.

"um, idk. it was on the door when i got here. it got your name on it but no name of who sent it." she said.

you looked at the note and it was just your name that was written. it was a cute bikini. you decided to use it since you were too lazy to look for your bikini in your unpacked clothes. 

-

"omygod. he's so hot" she mumbled. you looked at the direction where she was looking. damn, he is hot. you thought. 

"yea. why dont you go talk to him" you pushed her and she looked at you and encouraged you to drink. you watched her walk away. she was talking to the boy and she points at you, you didnt know what to do so you just waved at them. the man waved at you and smiled. you went to the bar to get a drink and when you returned to where you were sitting earlier, someone approached you. IT;S SEBASTIAN. 

"Hi." he said

"um, hi." you sipped on your drink.

"dont be nervous. it's just me." he said and smiled at you. "may i?" he asked permission to sit beside you; you nodded.

"so, um, what happened at the resto earlier, um," you were interrupted,

"did i scare you?" he asked

"no. no. no," you said. "it's just that i'm a big fan and i was so stoked to see you here." 

"oh." he sipped on his drink 

"so, what brings sebastian stan here" you asked. looking dreamily at him.

"um, i was invited by my friends, actually" he said, pointing at a table near the dance floor. "and you?" he asked

"um, i'm here with my bestfriend." 

"is it a she?" he asked. your heart skipped a beat.

"yes." you answered. trying to resist your face burning red.

"oh." he nodded. "you wanna dance?" he asked 

your face turned crimson red.

he held your hand and said "dont be nervous. i'm just a normal person. i just wanna make it up to you. you looked so embarrassed earlier." he said. 

"so, just making it up to me, then." you whispered. he didnt seem to hear.

you made your way to the dance floor and went deeper in the dance floor. he held you and danced. you moved through every beat of the music and you tossed the idea of him asking you to dance just to make it up for you. you grinded on him as alcohol makes its way to your system. you were more than sober. you smell sweat and liquor as the two of you danced. sebastian pulled away and looked at you as you danced. he bit his lower lip and you can feel yourself get wet down under. after minutes of dancing, he asked you if you wanted to get another drink. you nodded and followed him out of the dance floor.

"two margaritas" he said to the bartender. he looked at you and smiled

"what" you asked you felt more confident because of the alcohol. 

"nothing" he said, smiling.

"i hate you." you said, sarcastic.

"aw." he put his hand against his chest and acted as if he was shot. you both laughed. the drinks were served and you took yours.

"so, where's your bestfriend?" he asked. 

you looked around and you saw her with the man earlier. walking towards them

"speak of the devil and she shall come." you said as you walked towards (y/bff's/n)

"hey." she said and smirked when she saw sebastian.

"what" you asked

"sebastian fuckign stan?" she said. 

"um, yea" you said, proudly

"you're the fucking best" she squealed "this is tom" she introduced the man she was with.

you shook his hand and walked back to the bar; they both followed you. 

"seb, this is (y/bff's/n), my bestfriend"you squeezed her butt as you introduced her. "and this is tom"

they shook each other's hands and tom and (y/bff's/n) went bac to where they were supposed to go. 

"So?" You asked, waiting for seb to say something. He stood up and walked closet to you then pulled you into a kiss. You kissed him back but he pulled away. 

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't-" he apologized. You pulled him closer and kissed him. 

"You sure?" He asked. 

"Lemme finish my drink." You smirked and sat t the bar to finish your drink. He held your hips as you drank the last drop of ur drink. 

"My place." He said. 

You followed him through his room and he held your hand as you walk. He squeezed it and you could feel his soft skin against your palm. The alcohol made you more confident so you didn't feel shy at all. Even if it's sebastian stan who's holding your hand. You just felt amazing, like there's electricity running all over ur body everytime he squeezes ur hand. 

He took out the card, swiped it and you two we're in. He dropped the card in the kitchen table and led you to the bed room. 

"Do you want something?" He asked. 

"No, im fine." You said. 

"Do you want me, tho?" He asked, smirked and ran his hand through his glorious hair. 

You nodded then you bit your lower lip. He walked towards you and held your chin up. 

"You'll be a good girl to daddy." He said, caressing your bottom lip. 

You nodded and undoes the lace in his pants. You could see his erection poking through it. 

"Naughty. No." He stopped you. 

He pushed you to the bed and slammed his lips into yours. 

"I wanted to ask you out since i sw you when you dropped your plate" he whispered between your cheeks. His kisses trabels through your jaw, down to your neck, to your torso, then to your nipples. Sucking and teasing. 

"Ah-" you moaned. 

He slips his hand under your panties and started teasing your clit. You gasped as he touched you. He looked up to you as he pulls your panties down. He bit his lip and sniffed your underwear. He closed his eyes as he did. He opened his eyes you could see the lust in them even from a far.

"You smell amazing" his grin growing wider. 

You bit your lip and reached out for him. He held your hand and place it in your clit. 

"Touch yourself for daddy." He said. 

You did what he said and moaned as you felt how wet you were. You circled our index finger in your clit then went down to finger fuck yourself. He stopped you and said "no. That's mine." He said then smiled at you. He took you fingers and licked them. Tasting you. You sat up and pinned him down to the bed.

"Naughty." He muttered. 

"For daddy." You looked at him and removed his pants. His cock still poking through his boxer briefs. He removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. You stared at his thickness. 

"Am i too much to handle?" He asked, chuckling. 

"Shut up." You spat and started palming his erection. 

You took him into your mouth and started bobbing your head up and down. You hear him groan but you didn't care. You ran your hands up and down his cock as you lick the tip of his dick. You licked his precum and started bobbibg your head deeper and faster

"Stop." He moaned. You took him deeper. 

"I'm coming" he said.

"Give to me, daddy" you said. He came as you took him at the back of your throat. He cursed as he did and shouted your name. 

Once he caught his breath, he got on top of you. Slamming his lips on yours. 

"Now, daddy will fuck you till you can't walk properly. I want to own your tight little pussy." He hissed. You nodded and held his back. With one swift, he's inside you. He looked at your eyes and you nodded, signaling him to move. You moaned at every thrust. Out of breath, scratching his back. 

"I want everyone to know that I've been here." He said as he thrusted harder.  
"I want them to know that sebastian stan fucked you." He goes deeper, hitting your gspot. 

"Y-yes, daddy" you moaned as you felt your legs weaken, muscles tightening around his length.  
"I'm coming." You said. Out of breath.

"Come on, babygirl. Cum for daddy" he hissed, thrusting harder and deeper into you. You couldn't hold it much longer so you came. Scratching his back and screaming his name as you did. He thrusts some more and you felt his hot load inside you. He called your name out loud and rested his forehead on your shoulder. You rolled over him and took him out. Yousat on his lap and kissed him. 

"Daddy wants me sore." You whispered. 

"Yes, babygirl, that's right." He said, caressing your back. Sending chills down your spine.

"I want to ride you, daddy" 

He nodded and leaned in to kiss you. 

You teased him with your wet lips and grinded on his dick. You lifted your hips and took him in. You moaned as his dock go deeper into you. You hear him moan, too. 

"Daddy likes the way you ride him" he said.

You smiled and lifted your ass then dropped it. You bounced on him, making hime groan. You rested your hands at his chest and started working on him, faster. You feel yourself come close. He groaned as he came. He came before you could. You stopped and took him out.

"Oh, no. Daddy won't let babygirl come undone." He flips you over and he started touching your clit. He kissed you on the forehead before he went down to your pussy.he lifted your legs at his shoulders and started eating you out. His tongue circling at your clit, yiu felt two fingers enter you as he continues to torture you with his tongue. 

You moaned as he removed his fingers and put his tongue inside you. He's sucking on you. Making you come closer. He tongue fucked you and you came. Tugging his hair. He sucked you clean and dry. Then he looked up to you. 

"Babygirl satisfied daddy" he said. "I guess daddy will let you walk." He said as he laid beside you, cuddled you and kissed your forehead. "Goodnight, babygirl" he said, pulling you closer. You feel his skin, hot and soft. 

"Goodnight, daddy" you whispered then fell asleep


	2. after math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after and amazing night with sebastian stan, he doesn't stop. one night stand led to a much different kind of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to 'vacation'. read it. or nah. it's not really relevant but it'd be better if you do. :)

you woke up at the sun's rays blasting through your eyelids. you lifted your head a little and you saw sebastian. his arms wrapped around you. you rested your head in your pillow once again and watched him breathe. you synced as he breathes. you could feel his warmth against your skin. you smiled as you thought of how lucky you were. you snuggled against his chest and sniffed his scent. you feel your legs weak. he got you so good last night. he moves his hand and opens his eyes. you pretended to be asleep to figure out what he'd say or do. 

he tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear and kissed your forehead. he pulled you closer and whispered something in romanian. you opened your eyes and saw him looking at you. you smiled at him and he kissed you. 

"i usually get turned off with morning breaths but yours taste so sexy, babe." he said. making you blush.  
"have you tasted you" you teased. he noticed your face burn red when he said that. you were still curious of what he whispered.  
"what is it?" he asked, caressing your cheeks  
"you whispered something. in romanian. what does it say?" you ask, coy.  
"it says 'im glad i asked her out' " he said.  
"For real?"  
"you dont believe me?" he cocked his head and furrowed a brow as if he's arguing wt you; in a playful way.  
"no." you snapped. kissing him. you whispered something in *(whatever language you know besides romanian or english)*  
"oh, what does that mean?" he asked, like a little boy.  
"now why would i tell you." you asked, raising a brow.  
"because i'm daddy and if babygirl doesnt tell daddy what she just said, daddy won't let you wear your bikinis" he said, grinning.  
"what?" your eyes widened. "you can't possibly do that." you said, proud.  
"yeah?" he moved down and he places kisses in between your breasts. you feel him sucking, making a hickey. not good, you thought.  
"stopppp" you whined. he looked up at you and smiled. "i'll tell you."  
"oh?" he said, leveling himself with you.  
"it simply says 'how could i' " you said, chuckling.  
"how could you?" he raised an eyebrow. "translate it." he said, handing you your phone.

you typed what you heard and it says 'im glad i asked her out'. you stared at him. he's laughing at you. he took the phone.

"now. let's see what babygirl just said to daddy" he said, typing. when the translation appeared, he bursted into laughter.  
" 'i used to just write smuts and now i just slept with you' really? smuts? let me see." he said. 

you didnt think he would hear it because it came out of you in awe. you were amazed when you said it and now you're so embarrassed. you feel your face burn red; tomato red.  
"hey, dont be shy" he said. "it's okay. we'll do what your smuts say" he smirked at you.  
"what" you were astonished.  
"you dont want to do that with me?" he laughed. "why did you write it, then" he asked.  
"for my amusement." you didnt know what you were saying. you were so embarrassed.  
"and doing it with me wont amuse you?" he raised a brow.  
"no." you knotted your hands infront of your belly.  
"and why is that?"he asked, curious.  
"it's not really--um," you stopped  
"is it hardcore? if it is we wont do it if you dont want to."  
"no, it's just. too vast. my imagination crossed so much line." you took your phone and showed him the smuts. "read this. i'm gonna go make breakfast. call me when you're done." you said, standing up. obviously ashamed of what you wrote.  
"okay, babygirl." he said. you groaned as you felt your legs weaken at every step.  
"you okay?" he jumped out of bed and tried to help you sit.  
"yes, i'm fine. daddy got me so good last night." you smiled as you reminisce every second of what happened last night.  
"damn right he did." he fell back to the bed and started reading.

you went to the kitchen. you opened the fridge and you took out the bacon, eggs and the pancake mix from the top of the fridge. 

"oh my god." he said, as you prepared your meals.  
"oh my god what" you asked  
"those were so good. look at what you did to me." he said. you noticed that he was hard. you could see his bulge through his sweatpants.  
"what the shit" you startled.  
"oh, babe. if only you knew how amazing it is to read your sex fantasies about me." he moved closer to you.  
"um" you muttered. shy, once again.  
"you know, after this meal, um, i want to go to the beach. and your um, your friend. she must be looking for me. she texted you." he handed you your phone and you saw 25 unread messages.  
"oh my god. are you free for today?" you asked.  
"yeah, why" he asked  
"we're going on an island hop." you said, smiling.  
"ooh,"  
"t'must be better if you could fuck me in every island." you whispered as you turn your back at him to place the eggs on the table. you feel his hands on your waist and pulled you closer to him.  
"what did you just say?" he asked, biting your earlobe, turning you on.  
"let's eat first." you pulled away, grinning at him.  
he pouted his lips and sat across the table.

-

you opened the door to your hotel room, sebastian behind you. you entered the room and you saw your bestfriend bouncing on tom's lap. you covered your eyes and tried your best to sneak out but she screamed. you didnt know if it was because of her climax or if it was because she saw you. you stopped at where you were standing and didnt move. you signaled sebastian to stay at the living room and he nodded. 

"(y/n)?" you hear her call out.  
"oh my god i;m so sorry. i didnt know." you apologized. still not moving.  
"it's fine. we were just finishing off." she chuckled. she's always like this. this wasnt the first time you caught her fucking.  
"you can some in now, we're decent." she called out. you stepped closer to the bed and you saw tom's face; crimson red.  
"you fine?" you asked him  
"yea." he said, putting on his shirt  
"okay. get dressed. we're island hopping." you said and left the room. 

-

you got off the boat. you arrived at the first island. you walked, holding his hands. the tour guide said that we'll be in this island for 90 minutes. (y/bff's?n) wanetd to go under the cave to see what's inside it. you pulled sebastian into and and he followed you; holding your waist. the four of you entered the cave. "it's so dark." tom said. "creepy." (y/bff's/n) whispered. you feel seb's hand travel down to your butt. you were just wearing bikini and a see through dress. "what the shit, seb." you scold him "you wanted me to fuck you in every island" he whispered into your ear. "what?" you were lucky the cave was dark because ou actually feel your face burn red. again. "you dont want me to?" he asked. you feel his stare. "um, i want you to, but not while we're with them." you explained. "Um, tom?" he called out. tom walked closer to seb and seb whispered something to him. they both smiled and tom pulled (y/bff's/n) into another direction. you were shocked. he didnt even know him. what the fuck did he just tell the man.

"what did you just tell him?" you said, refusing to let him touch you.  
"i just wanted your fantasy to come true." he held your waist and led you deeper into the cave. 

you were so far from the opening of the cave.   
"you mind telling me where we are?" you asked.  
"um, no." he said. "because i don;t know where we are." he laughed. you smacked his shoulders and he laughs at you. the cave gets more dark.   
"not funny." you spat  
"sorry." he hugged you rfom behind when he sensed that you were scared because the cave was so dark and you were the only ones that made it that far. he kissed your neck and you threw your head back taking all the pleasure in.   
"ah" you moaned.   
"you want daddy to make love to you here?" he said against your neck.  
"i want daddy to fuck me against this cold rocks." you panted,  
"babygirl's getting more and more naughty." he said, flipping you. you are now facing him.  
"babygirl is only naughty for daddy." you pulled him closer and kissed him. you pushed him to the cold rock wall and dropped on your knees.

you undoes his pants' laces and dropped it to the floor. he wasnt wearing anything under it. you squeezed his butt and started palming his growing erection. "daddy likes it when babygirl sucks him off." you said as you lick the tip. "yea" he moaned. he tugged your hair and you took him inside your mouth. your hands still palming the other end. your other hand caressing his balls, making him more horny. you hear him groan and you took him deeper. you took your hands of his balls and smacked his behind, silencing him. you slapped his behind once more and let go of his dick. you took him deeper into your mouth. you feel your throat stretch everytime his dick goes deeper. you hear him moan; which makes you wet. 

"i'm coming." he said, out of breath. you picked up your pace and bobbed your head faster and deeper. you taste every inch of him. you nearly gagged but you taste a precum so you kept on bobbing your head faster. yu see his dick appear and disappear as you take him in. moments later, he tugged your hair and cursed loudly. he came at the back of your throat. you feel his hot cum slide down your throat. he tasted like heaven. you smacked his ass once more and took him out of your mouth. you licked the tip and stood up. 

"daddy" you whispered, your voice was husky.   
"babygirl." he said, pinning you to the wall. you feel the cold rocks behind you. they contrasts the heat that seb's body is giving you. you felt your panties get wet when you feel his erection against your crotch.   
"fuck me, daddy." you moaned in his mouth.  
"yes, babe." he said. pulling your panties down and inserting his thick dick inside you. you wrapped your legs around his waist and held his back as support. you both gasp as he enters your sore pussy.   
"ah" you moaned.   
"does it hurt?" he asked  
"no. fuck me harder, daddy" you said, craving, and aching for him.  
he moves inside you and you feel yourself come close. you tried to move your hips down to meet his rhythm. he cursed as he thrusts deeper and faster.   
"fuck, baby, cum for daddy." he said. "daddy wants to feel your hot load around his dick." he grabbed a hold of yours hips. nearly leaving a bruise.  
"Fuck. fuck. fuuck. oh my god." he cursed as he came. you feel his cum inside you and it made you came. you screamed his name and it made your orgasm more vast. you feel your legs get weak. you pulled him closer. you rested your head at his shoulder and he holds you in place. waiting for your senses to calm down. he catches his breath and kisses you on the forehead. 

"four more island, babe." he said as he lets you stand, but you nearly fall because your legs was so weak.


	3. lotus all the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the gal who keeps motivating me to write sequels. i think her username is athenacullen17 .

you both make your way to the opening of the cave. he supports you as you walk because your legs are weak. he holds your waist as you walk, flinching at every step. you smile as you feel how sore you are. it doesnt feel good but it reminds you that sebastian stan, your idol, the man you wasted many years fangirling for, fucked you. 

"sore" you whispered. "makes me happy."  
"what?" he asked. "why? how?"  
"it reminds me how sebastian stan fucked me." you said, proudly  
"stop. you're flattering me" he chuckled. 

once you saw (y/bff's/n) and tom, you explored the island with them. seb lets you go and you flinch at your first step.

"are you okay?" (y/bff's/n) said.  
"yea, just got tripped by a rock." you said and you saw tom smirk at seb.  
he held the your back and the four of you walked. once you were far enough from tom and (y/bff's/n), you smacked seb's shoulder.  
"what the fuck was that" you asked, obviously annoyed.  
"what?" he rubs his shoulder  
"i saw tom smirk at you when i said i tripped."  
"oh, um. babe, um" he tried to explain  
"what?" you shouted.  
"he saw me looking at (y/bff's/n)'s stuff and um"  
"what the fuck?" you left him there, standing.  
"babe" he said as he tries to catch up with you.  
"why were you looking at her?" you spat. "i thought you were all nice."  
"i am. i am." he said.  
"no. we're done." you said, your eyes teary. you didnt want to say t but you were really hurt. it didnt really surprise you but it hurt you. maybe not because of the relationship you built with him for a few days but because you admired him for so long. you feel so dumb to stan a fuck boy. you texted your bestfriend and got off on a boat to go back to the hotel room. once you got in your room, you jumped on the bed and started crying. you feel your face burn red as your

tears fall down on your face. you cried and cried til you fell asleep. 

-

"(y/n)" (y/bff's/n) called out, wakening you.  
"mm" you hummed  
"what happened? why are you crying?" she asked.  
"nothing. nothing." you said as you buried your face in your pillow.  
"hey, um we're going to eat in the restaurant at the other hotel. you should come with us." you hear tom's voice.  
"i'm third party now?" you sad, sarcastically. you looked at the clock and it's already passed 6pm. you jumped out of bed and checked your phone.  
"Omg. where is it? i'm starving." you asked.  
they pointed at the window and you saw the hotel next to yours.  
"let me just get dre

ssed" you hurried to your closet and woreyour shirt and your denim shorts. 

You sat near the window and waited for the waiter to get your orders. Y'all talked about stuff nd you laughed at everything tom said. You saw why (y/bff's/n) like him. She threw her head back every time she laughs. You've never seen her laugh like that except when you make jokes. Tom is literally her exception. You were all talking, fun and happy but yiu saw seb enter the restaurant. Looking like shit. 

"Oh my god." You said in shock.   
"What js it?" (Bff's/n) asked  
"Seb's here" you said, yiur eyes are teary.  
"So? I thought you two were-" she stopped when she saw you bow down and cry. She stood up, came at seb and slapped him.   
"What the fuck did you do to her" she shouted.  
Seb stood there, barely in tears, caressing his cheeks. He looked at you and walked towards you.   
"Babe, come with me. I want to shiw you something. Listen, it's up to you if you don't want to forgive me. It's totally fine. Just please, come with me. I want to show yiu something." He said, holding your hands. You nodded and signaled to (bff's/n) let you go. He brought you into a room in the same hotel. When he opened the room, you saw flower petals on the bed saying "will you be my girl".   
"What the shit is this?" Yiu shouted. "I'm done. Yiu hurt me. Is this a game to you? Because for me, tjis is all real. For fuck's sake, let me go." You tried to take your hands off him.  
"Wait," he said. You saw a tear fall from his cheek. "I wahted to bring you here after we finished all five islands. But what happened earlier, it wasn't really why tom smirked at me. Naturally, if he caught me looking at her stuff, he'd punch me. I know i lied. He knew that I'd propose. That's why he felt excited and smiled at me everytime he sees us together. Babe, please. Believe me." He kneeled in front of you, holding both of your hands against his forehead.   
"What? Why the fucj would you do that? Do you see how i look? Im fucking mess. You did this to me. You hurt me. You didn't know how much i adored you." You dropped to your knees and started crying.   
"I know, babe. I'm gonna make it up to you." He said, wiping tears off your face.  
"That's how this started, right. You, making it uo to me. Fuck. I'm in a fucking emotional roller coaster."  
"I need and answer for me to prove that all of this is not what and how you think it is. " he sobbed.

 

\- tbc :)


	4. be my lady

You squared your houlders, lifted your chin as if you were avbout to argue.  
"How am i sure that you aren't just a fuck boy?" You asked  
"Well, first of you're my fan. I love my fans. I know you'll destroy me if i hurt you. I love my fans, specially you." He said.  
You put your hands against your lips.  
"Yes." You muttered.  
"Yes?" He jumped.  
"Yes." You repeated.  
He jumped around the room and when he settled down, he put his hands on his face Nd started crying.  
"Why are you crying. I just said yes."  
"I'm just so happy. Fuck." He kissed you and held your face as he does.  
"You are?"  
"Yes. I am. I want to let my manager know. Is it fine?" He asked.  
"Um, we were seen together yesterday. I saw a pic on ig. We're already on papers." You chuckled  
"Oh?" He said and furrowed a brow  
"Yea." You took your phone out and showed him the pic and the new article along with the picture of the daily news' paper.  
He hugged you and rested his head on yiur shoulder.  
"You have no idea how happy i am." He said  
"Same." You pulled him closer. 

Once you two got back to the resto, tom and (bff's/n) were getting cozy. They looked at you as you approach them.

"Hey, you two alright?" (Bff's/n) asked  
"Yea. We're fine." Seb answered as you sit down.  
"Okay." Tom hollered  
You smiled at him. 

You were all getting back to the hotel. Seb and you separated because you wanted some alone time with (bff's/n). Thy went to the bar where you first met to wait for the two of you to finish. 

"So, what's up." She asked.  
"Seb proposed to me, he wanted me to be his girl."  
"And?"  
"I said yes." You answered  
"Because?" She gives you the look she makes when she's really curious.  
"Because the newspapers are already saying it and you know I'min love with him for like, years." You explained.  
"You sure he feels the same?" She raised a brow.  
"I will destroy him. You know i have the biggest seb fan account." You teased.  
"Oh, right." She said.  
"How bout u and tom?"  
"Um, he's fine. I really like him." She said.  
"And" you returned her questions to you earlier  
"And he knows how to make me happy. He knows where to touch me where not to. He knows what to do. He just makes me so happy."  
"Will you two still be together when we got off of this island?" You asked, concerned.  
"Yea. He wants me to come with him when spiderman:homecoming films."  
"Isnt he too young for you?" You asked, sarcastic  
"Isnt seb too old for you?" She spat  
"Hey, no shame."  
"So, we caught up?"  
"Yea. Should we get back to them?"  
"Sure." She said and you two made your way to the bar where tom and seb were drinking. 

"Hey, babe." Seb said as he wraps his arm around you.  
"So, anyone up for some shots?" Tom asked.  
"Hell yea" you and (bff's/n) said in chorus. Tom got us the shots and we drank it right away. People were dancing and couples were getting really cozy. You could see them making out behind the bar, on a tree, and even on the dance floor.  
"You wamna dance?" Seb asked you.  
You nodded and pulled him into the dance floor before he could. You grabbed his hips and started dancing. He danced as you do and started giggling when you bumped on a girl. Moments later, tom and (bff's/n) followed you on tbe dance floor. You smell sweats but you didnt care because you were so caught up by themusic. 

"I'm dizzy." You said and smirked at seb.  
"Let's get you back to my room." He said. He whisered something to tom and (bff's/n) nodded when he whispered to her. She kissed you on the cheek and waved goodbye. Seb knew that you weren't dizzy. You two walked back to his hotel room and when you got into the elevator, you two were alone. He held your hand as you stood inside the elevator. The elevator stopped and you two got out. Once he reached the door, he quickly opened it and came in. He pushed the door closed and threw the card. He slammed his lips into you and you moaned as he pinned your hands to the wall. He wrapped your legs around him and you put your hands around his neck. He carried you and laid you on the bed. He removed his shirt and removes yours afterwards. 

"Daddy" you moaned  
"No, seb." He smiled.  
You grinned and unzipped your denim shorts. You pulled them down and threw them on the ground with your feet.  
"Babygirl, still." You said.  
"Yes." He removed his pants along with his underwear, freeing his thick dick. Your mouth formed an 'o' when you vot a glimpse of it and remembered how it made you sore. He removed your bikini top and your panties. Grabbing you by the waist, he lifted your hips and put his face in between your thighs. He started licking your wet pussy and teasing your clit.you moaned as he circles his tongue inside you. He lifted his head, looked at you and said "now that you're mine, im gonn show you how sebastian stan makes love." You bit your lip s you feel every word he said. You squirmed and tugged his hair. He leveled his face in yours and inserted his length.  
"Tell me if it hurts." He said, planting a kiss on your lips. He moved slowly. His elbows rested besides your head. He moves slow and deep. You moan as his length penetrates you.  
"Babygirl made me so happy." He whispered as he thrusts slowly into you. His thrusts making you feel like it was the first time. You geel yourself tighten around him.  
"Coming" you whispered. You were gasping for air. He nodded and you screamed his name as you did. He stops thrusting and buried his face on your shoulder. You feel his cum come out of your pussy--hot. You could see how red his face was.  
"Our first time wasnt really just to make it up to you." He said. "I just cant find a reason to talk to you so i said that". He pulled out of you. Kissed you and laid beside you. You cuddled him and smiled. You were still sore. He held you in his arms as you two fell asleep.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
You woke up and found yourself ubder the sheets. You looked around only to realize that you're not in maldives. And you're on yiur room. You and (bff's/n)'s flight was 3 hours away. It was just a dream. A wonderful dream. 

:>


End file.
